


Barley Tea Time

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Sensation Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Summer break is the time for hanging out with friends, watching sports, and discovering ways to have fun with ice.





	Barley Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _sensation play_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Beta by misumaru.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amase Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

It was the end of summer break, and Miyuki had convinced Iwashimizu to come home to him to hang out and watch some clips of pro rugby matches on YouTube together. His mum had come in with some iced barely tea to refresh them before she went out on some errands. 

As they watched the video, sitting on his bed, Miyuki got increasingly annoyed with something poking at his arm where it rested on a pillow. Once again, a feather was working its way out of the pillow. Miyuki wondered how many feathers were in there, since this kept happening. He pulled it out. It wasn't even a tiny feather, but a few centimetres long, light brown, and very fluffy. He looked at Iwashimizu, then back at the feather, and an idea started to form in his head. Was Iwashimizu ticklish?

Suddenly, it seemed more important to find that out than to watch the rest of the game. He paused it. "Sumiaki, lie down for a moment."

"What?"

Miyuki smiled, hiding the feather in his hand. "Just lie down."

"O-okay." Iwashimizu lay down, a confused look on his face.

"Close your eyes."

Iwashimizu looked at him for a moment, and just when Miyuki thought he was going to ask why, he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Miyuki dragged the feather over Iwashimizu's neck and collarbone. When Iwashimizu raised a hand to brush it away, Miyuki stopped him. "No, don't move. Just feel it."

"Miyuki-kun?"

"Come on, just do it, okay?" Iwashimizu nodded and relaxed back on Miyuki's bed. Miyuki moved the tip of the feather over his collarbone again, then over Iwashimizu's arm, all the way down to his hand. Apparently, he wasn't ticklish. At least not there. Miyuki pushed Iwashimizu's t-shirt up. 

"Miyuki-kun... what are you doing?" There was a note of worry in Iwashimizu's voice, and his cheeks were a little pink.

"Nothing. It's okay. You trust me, right?"

"Of course!"

Miyuki brought the feather to Iwashimizu's stomach, letting it brush ever so lightly over the skin, moving it back and forth, then in circles, and towards his sides. Iwashimizu drew in a sharp breath, but he didn't start laughing... Not ticklish then. Miyuki's gaze happened upon the glasses of barley tea on the table. There were still a few ice cubes that hadn't melted completely. "Don't move. Don't look!" He got up and brought both glasses closer, and fished out one of the ice cubes. 

He let the ice glide over Iwashimizu's abs, up towards his chest. Once again, Iwashimizu gasped. Miyuki didn't know if it was because of the unexpected chill, or if it was because it felt good. Perhaps a little of both? At least he hoped so. The ice cube was vanishing quickly, but he moved what little was left up under the t-shirt, pushing it up further until Iwashimizu's nipples were uncovered. But the ice was gone now. With a new determination, Miyuki got another ice cube out, and moved it in slow circles around first one nipple, then the other. 

"Mi... Miyuki-kun," Iwashimizu whispered, his breath speeding up a little. 

"Shh." Miyuki was starting to really enjoy this. Iwashimizu's nipples had hardened to little nubs, and drops of water clung to them. Miyuki leaned down and blew at them, moving them away, then brought the ice back. Iwashimizu's breath was definitely faster now, and when Miyuki shifted to get more ice, he noticed that a tent was beginning to rise in Iwashimizu's trousers. "Want me to stop?"

"N-no, it's fine." Iwashimizu's cheeks were a deeper shade of pink now, and he was grabbing the bed sheet tightly with his hands at his sides.

Miyuki couldn't help but think he was quite cute like this, shy and blushing, enjoying the attention but not daring to say so. With Iwashimizu's okay, he resumed what he'd been doing, sliding a new ice cube over and around one of his nipples. This time though, he licked the wet trail afterwards, thinking that must be quite a temperature difference - the ice and his warm tongue. 

Iwashimizu gasped again, twitching under Miyuki. The tent grew larger. Miyuki moved over to the other nipple, and repeated the process, flicking his tongue over the hard nub too. A small moan escaped Iwashimizu's lips, and one of his hands flew up to cover his mouth. 

"It's okay," Miyuki whispered, his breath touching Iwashimizu's wet skin. "We have the house to ourselves." He closed his lips around the nipple and sucked lightly on it. Iwashimizu exhaled shakily and Miyuki could feel him tremble. He sat up again and looked at his quite dishevelled friend. The bulge in his trousers was really impressive, matching the rest of Iwashimizu's build. It must be uncomfortable, Miyuki thought, to be so hard and just have one's cock ignored... He knew his own was getting rather impatient.

When Miyuki began opening Iwashimizu's trousers, Iwashimizu looked up, or rather down, and it was like he just then realized how obvious his erection was, because he blushed furiously. 

"Miyuki-kun..."

Miyuki waited for a few seconds, but Iwashimizu didn't say anything more. He got Iwashimizu's trousers open and tugged them down a bit. When the waistband of his underwear slid down, Iwashimizu's cock bounced up, reaching for the ceiling. Miyuki touched it. It was so hard, and the skin so soft - a bead of pre-come was forming at the tip. There was only one tiny bit of ice left, and Miyuki wanted to use it with the greatest effect. He took it between his fingers and slid it slowly over Iwashimizu's cock, from the base and all the way to the tip, before it melted completely. Iwashimizu's moans were soft and a little high-pitched, and Miyuki thought they were sounding a little bit like a kitten's meows. 

Now that the ice was gone, Miyuki had to think of something else. He leaned forward and followed the path of the ice with his tongue, watching Iwashimizu's face while doing so. Iwashimizu 's eyes got wider first and then they fluttered closed, and he let his head fall back onto the bed again with a loud moan that went straight to Miyuki's cock. 

He licked Iwashimizu's cock again, catching the drop of pre-come on his tongue. It was a little salty, a little sweet - not bad at all actually. He closed his lips around the tip, and sucked on it lightly, like he'd done with the nipple earlier. The sounds Iwashimizu made got a little louder. Miyuki used his tongue to explore a little, swirling it around the tip, following the ridge, teasing at the underside... things he knew felt good. His own cock twitched in sympathy, or jealousy perhaps, and Miyuki rubbed a hand over it.

"Sumiaki?" Miyuki straightened up and moved to sit between Iwashimizu's legs. "Want more?"

Iwashimizu nodded, one hand still covering his mouth in a futile attempt to hold his sounds back. 

Miyuki unzipped his pants and pushed them down enough to free his own cock, and leaned forward over Iwashimizu, bringing their cocks together. He rocked his hips slowly and moaned softly as his cock rubbed against Iwashimizu's body, his hard length against Iwashimizu's. Now Iwashimizu couldn't lie still anymore, but started pushing his hips up against Miyuki, and the room was filled with their moans and harsh breaths. 

The one to lose control first was Iwashimizu, and he shuddered and gasped as he came, warm come pulsing between their bodies, covering Miyuki's cock as well as both their stomachs. Miyuki rested his weight on one arm and got the other hand between them to stroke his cock, hard and fast. His grip was slippery, and the sensation of rubbing Iwashimizu's come over his cock just made it better. Within a couple of seconds, Miyuki groaned and came too, come spattering Iwashimizu's stomach and groin. 

They lay back on the bed, side by side, breathing hard.

"That was good," Miayuki said then, smiling. He looked at Iwashimizu, who nodded with an embarrassed smile of his own. "But I don't think that cooled us down any."

"No... I'm quite warm," Iwashimizu said softly.

Miyuki grabbed one of the glasses and handed it to Iwashimizu. "Here. I used up all the ice though..."

Iwashimizu blushed again. "That's okay." He sipped the still-cool tea.

"Hey, my parents are going away to visit my aunt tomorrow," Miyuki said. "Would you like to come over again, and we can... have tea again?" 

Iwashimizu smiled shyly. "Okay. Maybe with more ice?"

Miyuki nodded enthusiastically. "Much more ice!"


End file.
